Digimon Masters
by Teen Trunks
Summary: This is my first fic so don't kill me. It's about what I think would happen after Season 3. If it's messed up, please forgive me, computer problems
1. Rodney and the Mysterious Device

Proleague : Rodney, and the Mysterious Device  
  
  
  
Digimon ... digimon ... digimon ... everyone laughed at   
me and said it sucked ... well if I showed them this, they'd freak.   
I'm actually a digi-tamer ... At first I found it impossible ...  
but now, it all makes sense. This evening after school I had found  
a strange thing that looked like a D-Arc, but was more of a watch.  
It was blue and had a card slot. After walking home I was exhausted,   
especially when I was arguing with Keith and Greg that digimon were  
cool, but they saidmit sucked. Chad agreed. Kasono laughed at me, and   
I had just felt humiliated. When I was walking home, I saw and met a  
girl named Julie, she was nice, but I knew I had to get home. I had  
also met a girl named Lita, she was a tough chick, so I decided to  
leave her alone. But now I was gonna show them ... all ... I was   
gonna show Keith, Greg, Kasono, Chad, and even Julie and Lita, that  
digimon were real. I had gotten Guilmon, which I nicknamed Gill and   
I renamed him Gillmon, but Guilmon is alright too. But for some strange  
reason, I felt that everyone I had mentioned, were gonna find out before I   
shovedit in their faces ... I felt the power of ... the D-Watch. 


	2. Keith, Greg, and Kasono

Chapter 1 : Keith, Greg, and Kasono  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now these guys are one of the first tamers I found, but this is how they became  
  
tamers and got their digimon and D-watches ...  
  
  
  
  
Keith was lying down on his bed, just thinking. "Man, school is so boring man, and I have   
  
so much homework, I just wish I had an excuse for not doing my homework ..." and then he heard   
  
a noise. He thought he was going nuts ... but decided that he'd check it out anyways. When he went   
  
down stairs he saw a really cool looking watch. he picked it up, and observed it closly. It had  
  
a slot on the side, so he decided to slash something through it. He saw a Renamon digimon card,  
  
which he wasn't interested in because he didn't even watch digimon or play the games, and slashed it  
  
through the slot on the side of the watch. Then the watch started to glow. "What the ... what's going on ?!"  
  
He was scared ... and got even more scared, when he saw Renamon come out of the digi-watch ... now he   
  
was in for the adventure of his life.  
  
  
Greg, was sitting down, watching Dragon Ball Z (DBZ), his favorite show. The commmercial break   
  
came so he decided to look at some digimon card he decided to keep. " I wonder if Rodney is right ...  
  
nah, I still say Pokemon is better than digimon." Then Greg saw a watch, a cool looking one too.  
  
It was also silver (Keith's is green, and Rodney's is Blue). He picked it up and started playing  
  
around with it. Then he randomly picked a card ... and picked a Terriermon card. He slashed to see  
  
what would happen. Then it glowed and Terriermon appeared. Greg fell on the floor and asked, " Who  
  
are you ?" "I'm Terriermon, your digimon." Greg couldn't believe his ears. " Now, I'll start watching  
  
digimon a bit more."  
  
  
Kasono was typing up a report that was due. He decided to take a break and relax for 5 minutes.  
  
He saw a red watch just sitting there. He picked it up and looked at it like it was trash. Since he still  
  
had a few minutes left, he decided to study it. He saw a slot on the side and took a weird card   
  
that said 'Betamon' on it with a sea creature on it, and slashed it through the D-watch, then the  
  
watch began to glow and after that, Betamon began to come out. Like Greg, Kasono fell and asked,  
  
" W-who are you ? W-what do you want with me ?" " Chill, chill, I'm your digimon, I'm your friend,  
  
I'm your partner ... I'm yours."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, now that there are only 3 more Tamers left, that means we can find out what this is all about.  
  
If you want to find out who the last 3 tamers are, read more next time on digimon masters ... 


	3. The Last of the Tamers

Last time we met three of the tamers, or digimon trainers. They were Keith Greg and Kasono. Now here are the other three.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Chad, Julie, and Lita  
  
  
Chad was in the locker room, getting ready to play basketball ball.   
He usually played cards before he played to see what luck he would have.   
It wasn't the smartest thing, but he liked it. He was pulling his deck out of  
his locker when he saw a watch on the floor. As you should know, Chad   
was ghetto, and Chad liked to take stuff without asking. He saw a cool   
looking watch on the floor. "Oh fresh, look at that watch." He walked up   
to the watch. "Well, this is my watch now, so ha, wait till they see this."   
Then a card fell out of his deck. It was an Agumon digimon card. He picked   
it up, it slipped out of his hand and landed in the watch slot. It slashed   
through, and after a few seconds. The watch glowed, and out came a   
dinosaur like creature, which was Agumon. "Ok, now I will never steal   
again."  
  
  
Julie was sitting on the bench, getting ready to see Chad's game.   
She really didn't like Chad so, she decided to chose for the team   
that played against his team. She needed to go to the bathroom,   
so she got up and went to the bath room. A girl named Lita had   
to go buy some hotdogs so she tagged along. While Lita was   
waiting at the hotdog stand, Julie was in the bathroom. After   
she was done doing whatever, she slipped on the bathroom   
floor. "Gross." She remarked with disgust. She got up and   
washed her hands, but saw a watch, right next to the sink.   
She picked it up and saw that it had a slot. She loved watching   
digimon tamers, so she decided to get out a digimon card. It   
was a Cubmon card. A rookie type. It looked like Simba from   
Lion King, not the grown one but when he was little. She slashed   
the card through the watch, and noticed the watch was glowing.   
Out came Cubmon. "Oh my gosh, " She fell on the floor. "My   
friends were right, I need to cut off some of the digimon stuff."  
  
Lita was finally done buying the hotdogs. "Cheap hotdogs,"   
she said, "I don't know why I waist time buying these things   
anyway," she then sighed. " If only I had a something to do   
... someone to talk to ..." Then she saw a watch. She picked   
it up and examined it. She didn't like cheap things, so in a   
way, she was spoiled. She also saw a Salamon card. Like   
every one else, she was eager to slash the card through   
the watch, to see what would happen. Like everytime,   
out came Salamon. "Wow," she said suprised. "Now I   
know I'm going nuts, first I buy cheap hotdogs, now   
this, when will this madness end ..."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now that all the characters have been shown, what   
new evil shall they face ? And how will they find out   
how to use these digimon, your gonna have to wait   
till the next Episode of : Digimon Masters 


	4. Every New Adventures, Has New Heroes

Last time we have met all of the tamers. Now we have to find out what they are doing now  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : Meet Me  
  
  
  
  
  
Rodney was trying to see how the cards had worked. He did "Digi-Modify"   
but nothing had ever happened. He went downstairs and sat down in the chair in  
front of the computer. He looked at his scanner. "If only I could send--" then   
Rodney had an idea. He went upstairs and took the D-Watch and took a Speed Option   
Card. He slashed it and called out "Digi-Scan !" and it was working, "Speed Activate !"  
and then Gillmon's speed had risen. He was the first person to ever slash an option  
card through the D-Watch successfully.  
  
Keith was sitting in his chair. He just sat there looking at Renamon. Like the rest  
of the tamers, his digimon, Renamon, explained the digi-volve thing and fighting, but  
didn't know about the evil. "So, I have to train you ?" "Yes." "How will I train you ?"  
"Maybe you'll have to find a wild digimon." "Yea, right." He then got out of his chair   
and went to his window. He then started wondering   
  
Greg and Terriermon were playing video games. Greg thought that if digimon were  
real, that he'd have to spend time with them. "I'm winning," Greg coldly said. "Oh  
yea, watch this." Then Terriermon did some sort of cheat and Terriermon won. "Yay !!!"  
Greg couldn't belive his eyes. He got beat by a bunny with long green ears. Well atleast  
Terriermon wasn't fighting ... a real digimon.  
  
Kasono was just lying in his bed with Betamon right next to him. Betamon and Kasono were  
having some pretty weird chats. But atleast they got along. Kasono thought the digimon fighting  
idea was rather interesting. He kept thinking on how he could improve Betamon's stats. He then   
thought that he would probably train Betamon himself. Naw, impossible, or was it ?  
  
Chad and Agumon were by a road. They were hiding in the bushes. Lord knows what they were   
doing. Then some guy came walking by with his girlfriend. "Alright Agumon," Chad whispered evi-  
ly. "It's time to scare some people off." Then when the couple was right infront of Chad's bush  
Agumon came out and did a Pepper Breath that made the guy and his girlfriend run off like a   
cheetah chasing it's prey. Chad and Agumon laughed. Agumon laughed so hard you culd see smokey  
tears. These guys were ... crazy.  
  
Julie was lying down in the grass, in a park, with Cubmon on her belly. They were enjoying  
the sky and all the cloud shapes. "Wow that one looks like a ... lion." Julie said with a little  
suspision. "I don't digi-volve to Leomon, how many times have I said, 50 ?" Like Rodney, Julie   
was a digimon fan, and understood it very well. She was still wondering about how she had gotten  
a digimon. She knew she was one of the few tamers out there ... and she knew, she'd find them.  
  
Lita was training Salamon. "Come on Salamon, you can hit harder than that !" Lita was   
training Salamon to be the best. Lita knew about digimon, but not a lot about it. She did know  
that they had to fight to get stronger, so she decided to train Salamon. She knew this probably   
wouldn't do much, but it would help out a lot if a wild digimon had come along.  
  
Apemon was rushing through the digi-world vortex. "Masters, I'm going to land in in the real  
world soon. What was my mission again ?" "It was to destroy all the humans." The way things   
worked were different from the cartoon. Apemon was in a digimon card, but got set free by his  
masters. Demi-Devimon, SnowGoblimon and Impmon were the only digimon strong enough to set digimon  
in cards free. They were also trapped in cards, but they were the link to the eighth tamer.  
A portal had opened and there, Apemon saw the the real world. Demi-Devimon, SnowGoblimon and  
Impmon wouldn't be set free unless they were slashed by a tamer with the maroon color D-Watch.  
Apemon jumped into the portal and it closed. Now the tamers were in for their ... first fight.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now that Apemon is now going to go to the real world, will the new tamers be able to stop him ?  
Who will slash the Demi-Devimon, SnowGoblimon and Impmon cards ? Find out next time on Digimon  
Masters 


End file.
